1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium directed to a variation of the game of blackjack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino blackjack is well known in the art, for example see U.S. patent publication 2003/0155715, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Casino blackjack is well known in the Art. FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating the game of blackjack. Points totals are computed by adding the standard rank value of each card, with face valued cards (tens, jacks, queens, kings) being given a value of 10, and aces being given a value of 1 or 11, whichever results in a better hand. A soft point total is where at least one ace is given the value of 11. A hard point total is a hand with all aces counting as 1.
In operation 100, the player makes a main wager by placing chips on a table. Then, in operation 102, the dealer deals two initial cards to each player (either face up or face down) and two initial cards to the dealer, typically one face down, and one face up (the “up-card”). Then the player can decide whether to hit, stand, double, or split. If the player decides to hit, then the method proceeds to operation 106, which deals an additional card to a player. If a determination 108 determines that the player has busted (the player's hard point total is over 21), then the player loses the game and thus loses the main wager in operation 110, which ends the game. If the determination 108 determines that the player has not busted, then the method returns to operation 104, where the player can make another decision whether to hit or stand. In operation 104, the player can also double by place an additional wager of up to the main wager, but the player is limited to drawing only one additional card before the player must stand.
If the player has not busted out (either stands on his or her initial two cards or draws cards but has a point total under 22), then the method proceeds to operation 114, which plays out the dealer's hand according to predetermined rules. If the dealer's total is greater than a predetermined amount (typically 17), then the dealer stands (proceeds to operation 122). If the dealer's total is not greater than the predetermined amount, the method proceeds to operation 116 which deals an additional card to the dealer. If it is then determined 118 that the dealer has not busted, the method returns to operation 114. If the dealer has busted, then the player wins the game and the main wager in operation 120.
In operation 122, both the player and the dealer have played out their hand and neither have busted. Thus, their point totals are compared. If the dealer's point total is determined in operation 124 to be lower than the player's point total, then the player wins the game and the main wager in operation 120. Otherwise, if the dealer's point total is determined 128 to be greater than the player's point total, then the player loses the game and the main wager in operation 130. If the player's point total ties the dealer's point total, then that results in a “push” in operation 126 in which the player doesn't win or lose the main wager (the main wager bet is a wash).
If a player is initially dealt two identically ranked cards in operation 102, players can also split in operation 104 by placing an additional split wager equal in value to the main wager, and the player's two initial cards are separated and the dealer deals an additional card on each. The player then plays out each of the two separate hands, each from operation 104. Depending on house rules, players may or may not be allowed to resplit cards.
Players of the standard blackjack game have the option of making an “insurance” wager when the dealer's up-card is an ace. If the player makes the insurance wager, the player is betting that the dealer has blackjack (i.e., the dealer's hole card is a ten valued card), and if it turns out to be a ten valued card the player wins 3:2 on the insurance wager otherwise the player loses.
Some players like the ability to “hedge” their bet, for example, if they are dealt a good hand (e.g., 20 or blackjack), and the dealer has an ace as the up-card, some players feel that taking insurance is a smart bet since it serves as a hedge in case they lose their main bet.
However, the insurance bet is only available when the dealer has an ace showing as the dealer's up-card. What is needed is other types of bets that players can make in other situations. What is also needed is a bet that allows a player to create winning situations that previously did not exist.